Future turboprop aircraft will be larger, heavier and with more powerful engines. Traditionally the aircraft engine industry has pointed to the propellers as the dominant noise source, but with modern electronic propeller control strategies, propeller contribution to the total noise of the engine is reduced and compressor noise propagating from the engine intake can become the dominant source of noise. This is particularly true during the approach phase of flight just before landing. At approach conditions the performance of the engine inlet is less important than in other flight phases since the engine operates at lower power and the conditions are not maintained for long enough to be significant for block fuel burn. Consequently, the industry has made a great effort to improve inlet noise attenuation capabilities, particularly under flight approach conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved engine inlet system for aircraft gas turbine engines.